Patience
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: If Hajime would have known just how much such a little topic would end up stressing him, he would have disappeared from the room the moment it started. Hajime wasn't known for his patience. Even Initium knew that he had a limit that was easy to reach, so they didn't push. He had his exceptions. But there was a difference between that, and the way that Arata was testing him. HajiAra


Hello!~~ Something fluff that I had to proof read for months actually haha. I thought of this when I was bothering my brother to make me a piercing too~ Oh well. This is short, so I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

_**Patience**_

Hajime wasn't known for his patience. Even Initium knew that he had a limit that was really easy to reach, so they didn't push it. He had his exceptions, of course. His friends, the group he was leader of, animals. And of course he had a soft spot reserved for his boyfriend.

But there was a difference between that, and the way that Arata was testing his patience.

This had been the second time that the other had cowered away when he was just about to do it. All of this mess was provoked by You, really, why did he had to bring that to the conversation?

"Well, since you are going for that vibe that Hajime-san has, shouldn't you get a piercing?"

"Hm… I thought about it. But I don't know. Going to get it sounds like a real pain." He said calmly, slurping his strawberry milk.

"Hajime-san can do it. He made the ones he has himself."

At that, his eyes gained a bit of interest and he turned to look at him, who was working on papers.

"Did they hurt, Hajime-san?"

"Well… They burned a bit at first, but after that it was okay. I think that the pain is completely bearable. I can do it if you want to."

"Yeah, I would like to."

If he would have known just how much such a little topic would end up stressing him, he would have disappeared from the room the moment it started.

"Here, I bought this one for you. It's a small orange ball. It was a pair, I'm using the other one right now." He moved a bit of hair out off his ear to show it to him.

"Woah. Hajime-san using my color... It's really bad for the heart... And that smile is too charming, Hajime-san."

"Ah?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just…"

He took advantage of his lowered barriers to kiss him. With that, and a few touches, Arata ended avoiding the situation.

-o-

"Uwah."

"I'm not even touching you yet." He groaned, while Arata sat again on the couch.

"It felt like something touched me. Maybe it was a ghost? …Hajime-san, what if the dorms have ghosts? A group of forgotten idols that now are seeking revenge..."

"I told you uncountable times, Arata. Ghosts aren't real. Do you want to do this or not? I have to go to a job in half an hour."

"Oh, I wouldn't like to hold you from work. You can go. We'll let it for later."

"Okay. See you later."

"See you, Hajime-san."

Enough was enough.

Before going out, he made a quick stop in one of his fellow members room. "Koi. I need to ask you for a favor."

-o-

His lips were barely touching. Arata was sitting still, clearly surprised by his actions. Perfect. In just a few seconds he pushed him to the coach and kissed him. He let himself moan into the kiss. Even with the surprise affecting him, Arata was a great kisser. But, he didn't let himself get dizzy over it. He had things to do.

Koi, who turned red and was looking to another side, handed him the little earring and stayed there until he finished. Then, he sprinted out of the room, leaving them alone.

Hajime broke the kiss, smiling to him.

"There, now you have a piercing. We match. You should thank Koi, okay?"

"Woah, Hajime-san. That was so hot... You really shouldn't tease me like this..."

"Wai-! Arata!"

Arata turned their positions in just seconds. While kissing him he was unbuttoning his shirt and touching and-

"Now I'm all riled up... Let's do it, Hajime-san."

While his hands were all over his shirt, undoing the buttons, his mouth was playing with the small orange ball that served as an earring.

Well. He was kind of expecting something like this from the start, so he let himself go and enjoy it.

.

.

.

Until Arata got a coughing fit that made him stop.

"Arata? Are you okay?"

"Hajime-san, I think that I swallowed your earring."

"…You what"

* * *

Hello again~~~ I took that last part from reality, a friend with his boyfriend (now ex www) we laughed soo much about it. Believe me that You and Koi are going to laugh. Oh well. I hope that you enjoyed it~~  
Until next time~


End file.
